Was I asleep?
by CapnTytePantz
Summary: What leads a Ghost to their Guardian? Who were they before? What will they become? Was it all just a dream, or did they really live...and live again? This is a series of short stories centered around my Destiny characters. It starts off with the story of one helpful Ghost. Constructive input is always welcome. Enjoy!


It's been so long...centuries of searching, but I've never found my guardian. Now I've stopped. I've found purpose in helping those who have lost their guardians or other guardian pairs, acting as an ear to listen, an eye to help see, or a go-for on errands. It isn't what I wanted, but it is fulfilling in it's own way. Lately, however, I've found myself looking at the stars and wondering what could have happened to my guardian. Were they lost out in the void somewhere, a casualty of the collapse and never recovered for burial? Were they destroyed by some natural disaster and thus unrecoverable? Why was I created, incomplete? I suppose it is bittersweet, however. At least I have never experienced the loss of a guardian. The other ghosts I've known who have lost their guardians seem so broken. I was just never complete. I suppose there is some solace in that.

Oh well! Enough of these musings. I'm being summoned for another chore. It's good to be needed and to be...useful. I wish they'd never given me a nickname, though. "Wisp" seems so diminutive. Still, it is cute...I suppose, and it does make me feel connected.

* * *

"What's that? A meteorite or a falling satellite? There wasn't anything in the forecasts and there are no satellites scheduled for decommission. Wait...no! It's transmitting a distress call. That's a ship! It can't recover its propulsion...it's gonna crash!

* * *

I hope the tower can send guardians quickly, but I'd better go see if anyone needs immediate help, or if there's any data on the crash I can send back to the Vanguard...are those...? Oh no! Fallen transmissions...of course they spotted fresh salvage falling from the sky. I gotta hurry! I gotta warn any survivors. Please, let there be survivors.

* * *

This is awful! The ship is a complete wreck...I doubt the crew was able to survive...it's such a mess...hang on! The front half seems to be largely intact. It's detached from the rest of the ship, but maybe there are still survivors in there!

* * *

Hmmm...I don't recognize these markings..."WHLD Ardent Albatross"? That's not a City ship, and it certainly isn't an Awoken vessel. Where did this come from? It's...it's a Golden Age ship, heavily modified, but still bearing Golden Age markings and...something else! These energy readings. This is residual energy from deep space. What are you, and did you carry your crew here, safely? Are they still alive...and friendly?

* * *

I found them! There are human life signs toward the front of the ship. They're faint, but unmistakable. Now to find an...oh! Well that's a pretty large opening. That's not crash damage, however. That's explosive damage, from weapons fire...Hive weapons! The Hive are here?! Calm...stay calm...and quiet. I have to help the crew. They're here. I'm here. I can help. I can be useful.

* * *

Ugh! The insides are a wreck. Looks like the Hive attacked and boarded this ship, en masse. So many bodies...It's a miracle that anyone was able to survive to then crash with the ship. Wait...now there are fewer human bodies and more Hive...much more...except him...he's human-ish. Huh! Still holding his sword and sidearm. He must have helped hold off the Hive. Poor guy. Looked pretty important...and there's something...familiar. The bodies stop at this door, which is fortunate, because that's where the life signs are coming from..."Hello? This is Wi...an ally of the Traveler. I saw your ship crash and wanted to help. Is there anyone there? Are you hurt? Do you need assistance?"

* * *

Hmm! No response, but I can detect movement. Oh, this is such a bad idea! This could be a trap, but those life signs are human. I need to help. "Alright, I don't know if you can hear me, but I'm opening the door. Please don't shoot or whatever. I mean you no harm. I only want to help...I'm coming in."

* * *

Oh my! Most of them are unconscious, pretty beat up, but unconscious...Wha-what was that?! Did someone just whimper? There! Movement! One of the bodies just moved. "Hello?! Hey there! I'm here to help! You've got to get up quickly. We've got to get your crew out of here. Enemies are approaching to pick this ship apart, and I don't think they'll just leave you alone."

* * *

Someone is coming this way...crawling over the bodies. "Captain?! I'm not a captain. I'm a Ghost...a servant of the Traveler. Where are you going? I'm...oh, I'm so sorry, but he's dead. Please, you've got to help me get these people out of here. Guardians are on the way, but I'm afraid they may not make it in time to stop the Fallen from taking this ship. Where are you?! You're on earth...a long way from the safety of the City, though. We've got to get moving...No, I'm sorry. I can heal most of you, but your Captain is already dead. There's nothing I can do...or maybe. No! Nevermind, we've gotta go, now!"

* * *

"There! That's most of you patched up. Now we need to wake them up and help move the rest of the crew. Why do you keep looking at your captain? [sigh] If you must, we can drag his body with the others, but we must leave now, all of you."

* * *

"If you don't mind my asking, how did you manage to survive the crash. Looking at the damage you took and how fast you were falling, this entire ship should be nothing but smoldering wreckage...or worse!...Oh! Oh I see, you rerouted all power to the void shields, hardening them for the impact. That's amazing! With that many Hive banging on your door, I'm impressed you could do all that in time. You were all very brave...what? Him? How could...he did what?! HE stopped the Hive?! How could one human, no offense, stop that many enemies, with just a gun and a sword?! Who are you people...where did you come from?!"

* * *

"Okay...let me get this straight: you are survivors from a Golden Age expedition out beyond the system. You lost contact with Earth and a way home, during the Collapse, and you've been wandering around space with your captain, following his 'feelings', which eventually led you back here. While passing the outer planets, you were attacked by the Hive, and your captain ordered you to prepare for the crash and seal the door, while he fought off the Hive by himself. That's insane! What could possess someone to do all that?! I understand the desire to return home, but to face the Hive by yourself...without the Light...those things are horrors in small numbers or alone. With that many Hive rushing him, it must have been...hell! No wonder you're all so loyal to him. I'm sure the guardians will give him an honorary funeral...Hmm? Guardians? Oh, they're the people who protect the City, the Traveler, and all of humanity from the Darkness and it's minions. There should be some heading this way to help, but we've got to get away from this crash site before the Fallen...Uh oh! Not good! Did you hear that?! Sounds like they arrived sooner than I'd hoped. Okay, now we need to run. Leave the captain and run! Just run! He wanted you all to survive, and that will mean he failed, if you die here, now...Over to those rocks, quickly! RUN!"

* * *

"Okay...we're good, for now. They're more interested in the tech than a random band of survivors running away. So long as we stay hidden and quiet, we should be safe, until the guardians arrive and clean out these raiders. I know it hurts to leave your captain, but he wanted you to survive, so you must survive. Carry his memory and survive! We will come back for his body, once we evacuate you all to the City." ...Wait...NO! No, don't touch that, you dreg! That's his! You can't...no...no, it's fine. It's just a sword and a firearm. As long as they leave the body, it will be fine. "Oh no! No, please don't shout. We have to stay quiet and hidden. The raiders can be vicious if they think you're threatening their salvage." Oh...oh no no no NO! That's a Fallen Captain! They take trophies and can whip the dregs into a frenzy. They're...they're coming this way. Oh, dear Traveler! I can fix this...I have to fix this. I must help. So much loss...it can't end here...what can I do? What...or who? I could do that. There was something about the captain...something they mentioned...and something more. "Okay! I have a plan...wait here...and don't die."

* * *

They're moving faster than I expected. Not good! They're far enough away from the body, but they're closing fast on the survivors. Gotta do this quickly..."Captain Lamont, I know this is very sudden and probably not the best idea, but your crew and the Traveler need you...I need you. Please, Guardian, awaken...awaken and save us!"

* * *

..."Oh! Hey there, little wisp. Was I asleep?"...


End file.
